Fun With the Warblers
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Blaine is on a mission to rescue Kurt from Wes and David. Will Blaine be able to find his soul-mate before Wes and David get bored? Will Dalton survive this adventure? Will the Warblers help or stall him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back! Someone thought it would be fun to see what would happen if they put my flashdrive in the microwave... Okay I did it! Now I have a new flashdrive... and microwave. I'm gonna update Wild McKinley later, I'm not sure when. But I finally got some inspiration for a new story! This takes place after Kurt transfers to Dalton, but before he and Blaine start dating. Okay, go get a plate of leftover turkey, sit back, relax, and try not to fall asleep while reading this!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the flashdrive I'm writing this on!

xXx

Kurt woke up to find that he was sitting up and his arms were immobilized. "Wha-"

"Silence prisoner!" Kurt's eyes snapped open as he heard David's voice.

"Am I tied to a chair?" Kurt looked down to confirm his suspisions.

"Yup!" Wes patted the back of the uncomfortable wooden chair, "This knot is my handywork and I'm quite proud. Just try to get out, I dare you."

Kurt struggled against the ropes that bound him to the chair, "I swear if you don't untie me right now..."

"No way Kurt," David smiled, "You're not going anywhere until Plan B is proven successful!"

"Someone is going to to help me." Kurt protested.

"If they ever find you!" Wes laughed evily.

"We're in the commons!" Kurt pointed out. A couple people walked by and stopped to stare.

"Get outta here!" Wes pointed a water gun at them and they moved along.

"How'd I even get here?" Kurt struggled some more.

"Carole helped us put you in the car." David smiled.

"What?" Kurt felt slightly betrayed by his step-mother.

"She was on board with our plan." Wes nodded.

"What plan?" Kurt asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"You'll see!" Wes looked down at his watch, "Okay D, make the call!"

David nodded and tapped in a number on his phone then put it on speaker.

Kurt listened to the tones that indicated the phone was ringing. "Hello?" A familliar voice answered.

"Blai-?" Wes covered Kurt's mouth before he could finish.

"Hello, Blaine." David said in his best kidnapper voice.

"David." Blaine greeted.

"If you ever want to see your soul-mate again then meet us in the commons." David said threateningly. Kurt blushed at being referred to as Blaine's soul-mate, David smiled as he saw. "If you can save him you can have him!" Kurt's blush faded as the offensive comment sank in. He wasn't a posession.

"Okay, Kurt, this is when you scream." Wes whispered as he pulled his hand off of Kurt's mouth.

"Ahh, I'm so scared." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Fiends!" Blaine played along, "Don't worry Kurt! I'm coming!"

David hung up the phone and laughed evily then skipped over to turn on a flat screen hanging above the fireplace. On the screen was a security video of the hallway at the bottom of the stairs of the commons.

Blaine appeared at the bottom of the stairs and was about to start climbing when someone's voice called out, "Stop right there Anderson!"

Blaine turned to see Thad and Nick approaching him, wielding paintball guns.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blaine put up his hands defensively, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

Woah! Blaine was in on it? Kurt felt his blush coming back as he watched Blaine try to negotiate with the two ememies.

"Well," David shrugged, "We couldn't make it too easy for him."

xXx

Blaine backed up against the wall as Thad pointed his gun at him. Kurt had once taught him some self defence moves upon request, but he was mainly focussing on just being with Kurt... Until he got kicked in the stomach.

"Watch out," Blaine put his hands up, "I know karate."

"Say hello to my little friend!" Nick yelled as he unleashed five shots that Blaine managed to dodge. Each paintball whipped past him and splattered on the wall behind him leaving colorful patterns where they hit.

Blaine ducked as Thad shot out a light with a green paintball.

"Oops!" Thad stared up at the broken light bulb, not noticing Blaine who shot accross the hall and wrestled the gun from his hands.

"Now," Blaine turned the gun on the two boys, "don't move!"

Nick's eyes widened as he dropped his gun to put his arms in the air.

"Spare us!" Thad dropped to his knees and put his hands into a praying guesture.

Blaine stepped forward and kicked Nick's gun away. "Now I'm going to back away slowly and make my way to the commons and you're both going to stay right here."

The two boys nodded as Blaine began to back away. Nick suddenly dived for his gun, gasping as Blaine pulled the trigger and nailed Nick in the arm.

"Nooooo!" Thad screamed, reaching out towards Nick as he pretended to die, "Not Nick! He owed me five bucks!"

Blaine turned and ran up the stairs, pushing open the doors to the commons, and brandishing his paintball gun. "Everyone freeze!" He yelled. A couple students stared at him like he was crazy. After a quick sweep of the room he realized that Kurt, Wes, and David were nowhere to be seen. Just then his phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Hey, what the heck?"

"You were too late Blaine." David said trying to sound scary. "Now you'll never find him! MWAHAHAHA!"

xXx

A/N: Blaine thought it would be over quickly, but that was just the beginning! Get ready for danger, excitement, and lots and lots of property damage! Poor Dalton! Reviews would be much obliged! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just racked up a fortune in Blitz and drank two cups of coffee, time to type!

xXx

Carole wasn't exactly proud of helping kidnap her own step-son, but it's not like Kurt would protest if he knew what was going on. She was surprised that Kurt didn't wake up as they carried him into David's very expensive looking truck. It was okay to help kidnap him if it was for his own good right? Lord knows that he needs a boyfriend!

Carole explained everything that happened, to Burt after he asked where Kurt was.

"So," Burt tried to keep a straight face, "You see two guys in your step-son's room, trying to carry him into a truck, and your first instinct is to help them?"

"They explained themselves." Carole insisted, "It was for a good cause."

"Well," Burt sighed and stood up, "If Kurt's getting a boyfriend, I need to get out the ol' shotgun."

xXx

Kurt kicked his legs as his chair was carried into Wes' room. "I swear, once I get out, you two are going to regret this!" Kurt yelled.

David chuckled, "But you won't Kurty!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked as they set him down.

"We're doing you a favor." Wes informed him.

"Now," David held his watch near his mouth, "Warblers, ASSEMBLE!"

Wes sighed, "David, I told you that we couldn't fit walkie talkie watches in the budget!"

"It's still fun to pretend." David looked at his shoes, slightly embarassed, as the Warblers started filing in.

"So you're all in on this?" Kurt asked from his position near the window.

"Yup!" Duncan James gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Your welcome, man."

"It was totally my idea!" James Duncan (yes, they were best friends because of the name thing) rose a hand in the air.

"Whatever man!" Duncan protested, "It totally came to us simultaneously!"

"Stop taking credit for my ideas!" James argued.

"Stop saying my ideas first-!" Duncan held up a fist.

"Guys, guys!" Nick held up a blue covered arm, "Chill."

"Um..." Kurt spoke up, "I have to go pee, are there rules against that?"

"Yes, but that's a nice chair so we'll let it slide." Wes walked over to untie Kurt. After a couple of tugs on the rope, Wes stepped back and smiled nervously. "Well, you see, I kind of superglued the knot so it wouldn't come out..."

"YOU WHAT?" Kurt struggled against the ropes once more.

"Just cut them." Danny Snow suggested.

"No!" David held up a hand, "Those ropes are expensive and I just got cut off!"

"Would you rather I pee on this chair here?" Kurt threatened.

"Kinda..." David nodded.

"Auhg!" Kurt sighed, "I'll hold it."

"Great!" Wes said, "Now we're waisting time talking about Kurt's bladder. James, Duncan, go stall Blaine some more!"

The two boys saluted then yelled together, "Yes, sir!" Before heading out to antagonize Blaine.

xXx

Blaine asked around about Wes, David, and Kurt. The only useful information he had gotten was that they went toward the cafeteria. He thanked Frank Smith before heading toward his destination. He had only gone along with the idea to win Kurt over, he thought it would be much easier. But Kurt was worth the extra trouble.

Blaine walked into the cafeteria to find that no one was there. "Hello?" He looked around.

Suddenly two figures rose from behind a table, "ATTACK!" One yelled.

"Dun-?" Blaine was cut off as a blob of mashed potatoes was chucked at him, hitting him in the chest.

Blaine pulled out the paintball gun he'd gotten in his last encounter with meddling Warblers and ducked under a table. Clearly Frank was in on this too, it was a trap.

Blaine shot James in the foot with a paintball only to be informed, "Only food works as weapons here, Blaine!" Where was he supposed to get food?

Duncan and James ran towards his hideout and he was hit with more potatoes.

"Auhg!" Blaine wiped the food from his face and army crawled to the other end of the table. He stood up on the other side and spotted the source of ammo in a large pot. He reluctantly scooped out a handfull of the abnormally white potatoes and chucked them at James who dodged them with ease.

"Ha!" James laughed just before getting hit in the face with potatoes.

Blaine looked over to see who had thrown them and saw Benji Lake, another Warbler, with starchy hands, smirking at the defeated Warbler.

"So many regrets!" James shouted as he collapsed to the ground, "I'm dead!"

"That's it Anderson!" Duncan cried, "It's on now!"

"Go on Blaine," Benji smiled, "I'll get him. You should probably check their dorms for Kurt."

Blaine nodded in appreciation then ran towards the kitchen. He weaved in and out of the metal counters and stoves and made it back to the hallway. He wiped off the potato before heading towards where the dorms would be.

xXx

A/N: I know these chaps are kinda short, but it's a short fic in general, I just wanna stretch it out a bit. REVIEEEEW! Also, if anyone has a request for the final battle between Blaine and whoever, then PM me or something and if I like it *finger guns and tongue clicks* your idea is in! If not... you get participation points! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I frogging looooove the challenge in this chapter! Yay I'm so excited! READREADREAD!

xXx

Kurt was beginning to get impatient and his legs started to cramp up. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for Blaine, but this was getting rediculous.

"Can I please just go?" Kurt asked angrily.

"No bathroom brakes Kurt!" Wes growled, "We discussed this!"

"I meant I want to leave!" Kurt pouted.

"I am getting bored." David yawned.

"Bad David!" Wes said as though David was a dog, "Don't wimp out on us! This is happening. Do you really want to go back to Blaine talking about him non-stop?"

Kurt blushed again as he stared at his lap.

"Okay," David sighed, "nevermind."

"Okay," Wes jumped off of where he sat on his bed, "He should be about to the third challenge now."

Kurt groaned. How many challenges were there? He kept getting more and more anticipated about Blaine coming to his aid. He might just get a boyfriend out of this and despite his cramping legs and full bladder, Blaine was worth it.

xXx

Blaine ran down the hallway, hoping this was almost over; that he was going to be with Kurt soon.

The halls were littered with students who stayed at Dalton over the weekend. He was prepared for something bad to happen as Mike Robertson made his way through a crowd of students and towards him.

Mike stopped a couple feet from Blaine who's finger went to the trigger of his paintball gun. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to fight this time, but it didn't take long to figure out.

Mike threw something on the ground in front of Blaine and rose a hand in front of him. He was holding a short stick in his hand that he probably found outside. In his most convincing brittish accent, Mike yelled, "Raise your wand Anderson!"

Blaine almost laughed at that comment. He realized that Mike was wearing an authentic looking Slytheryn uniform.

"I said," Mike repeated, "raise your wand!"

Blaine looked down at what Mike had thrown to him and saw another stick laying in front of him. He quickly scooped it up, leaving his paintball gun on the floor, and held it in a ready position. Mike walked towards Blaine and Blaine walked towards Mike until they were about a foot away from each other. Everyone stood around them gawking as the two boys held the wands up in front of their faces then quickly spun around. They each walked away from each other then spun back to face one another simultaniously.

Blaine raised his wand and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Auhg!" Mike threw his wand behind himself then dived for it again. Mike picked his wand up before Blaine could pretend to cast another spell, "FLIPENDO!"

Blaine pretended to be knocked backwards, but hurried back on his feet, "IMMOBULUS!"

Mike quickly, "FINITE INCANTATUM!"

"Dang!" Blaine pouted as Mike cancelled out his spell.

"CONFUNDUS!" Mike waved his wand at his opponent.

"PROTEGO!" Blaine reflected Mike's spell.

"Oh," Mike stumbled around, "I'm so confused!"

Blaine tried to remember an effective spell but all that came to him was, "SONORUS!"

Mike stopped and stared at him then started yelling, "WHY DID YOU USE SONORUS?"

Blaine did a face slap as he realized he had just done the spell that makes people's voice louder, "Quietus." Blaine laughed a bit.

"That's it Anerson!" Mike had his english accent back, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"No!" Blaine saw the flash of a blue blazer as someone dived in front of him.

"Benji!" Blaine dropped to his knees and stared down at Benji who was dramatically pretending to die.

Benji grabbed onto Blaine's tie and pulled him closer, "Blaine," He gasped, "I see him!"

"Who?" Blaine asked.

Benji coughed, "Morgan Freeman! He's coming for me! So long buddy." He fake an obnoxious coughing fit then suddenly went silent and closed his eyes, going limp in Blaine's arms.

"Now you've done it!" Blaine grabbed his 'wand' and jumped to his feet, "RICTUSEMPRA!"

Mike collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball then started laughing uncontrollably.

The crowd that had gathered began to clap and Blaine gathered his paintball gun off the floor. He made sure to take a bow before continuing his journey, leaving Mike laughing on the floor.

xXx

A/N: I had far too much fun with this chapter! If you need translations of what these spells do, then look it up ;D. I happen to be a super HP nerd soooo :P. I'm still accepting ideas for the final showdown! Hurry it up you guys! I'm almost done and I have no requests D: kk REVIEWUS! (I made that spell up, it forces people to review. Yeah, it's forbidden, but whatevs.). 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so, thanks for all of the reviews so far! And this is the second to last challenge so get those requests in! And for my good friend (kinda) LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc... A BIG OL' CYBER COOKIE! (the good kind) Thanks for submitting an idea! You were like the only one lol.

xXx

Kurt could hear some crazy people shouting Harry Potter spells from the hallways (and that was pretty far away). It took him a little while to realize one of the voices belonged to Blaine. It took everything he had in him not to laugh at the adorably dorky boy.

"Why can't this just be over?" Kurt groaned, beginning to get impatient again.

"Because!" Wes crossed his arms, "He has to earn your love."

Kurt sighed, "Do I have to do this, too?"

"No," David said as if it were obvious, "your the girl in the relationship."

Kurt gaped at him, "That was both sexist and offensive." He informed him.

"You put on makeup, Kurt." Wes pointed out.

"Concealer!" Kurt said defensively, "Blaine puts about five gallons of gel in his hair."

David gasped, "You know Blaine has an addiction! It's not his fault!"

"Uh huh." Kurt said sarcastically, "Plus he's shorter."

"By an inch!" Wes replied, "Also, my girlfriend is taller than me, so you have no point."

"You're the girl, Kurt," David insisted, "Face it."

"Who said that a gay relationship had to have a 'girl' and 'guy'?" Kurt would have crossed his arms if they weren't plastered to his sides.

"We did!" Wes and David shouted at the same time.

Those two were kind of creepy sometimes.

xXx

Blaine met his next challenge only a little ways down the hallway. It was right next to the entrance to the dorm hallway.

Blaine knew it was his next challenge immediately as he saw Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh..." Blaine took a small step back as Finn stepped forward with a menacing look, "What's up?"

"'What's up?'" Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "You know what's up Blaine. You ain't goin' near my boy until you prove that you ain't gon' hurt him."

"How do I do that?" Blaine asked.

Finn suddenly dropped the mean look and smiled as he pulled out a sheet of paper, "Wes told us to just ask you these questions."

Mercedes stood back, trying to intimidate Blaine with a creepy look, as Finn read the questions. "Number one, how many boyfriends do you currently have?"

"Did that come with an answer key?" Blaine asked.

"No," Finn said, "Stop distracting me!"

"Ok, seven."

"Mmm-hmmm." Finn wrote that down. "How do you take your anger out?"

"Normally, I just beat people up."

"Mmm-hmmm. How often do you use peer pressure to in... in..." Finn pointed at a word and Mercedes whispered something to him, "Influence others?"

"Oh, all the time. I'm always getting people to drink beer and do drugs. Sometimes I get random guys to-"

"Please don't finish that!" Mercedes covered her ears, "And please be joking! Let's keep this relatively G rated."

"Moving on." Finn said, "Did you kill Mr. Bubbles Freshman year?"

"Wes' fish?" Blaine laughed, "Yeah, sure." He was surprised that neither Finn nor Mercedes had stopped him yet and told him that he was awful. Though they must have known he was joking.

"About how many people do you eat a year?"

"Approxamately... twenty-eight. I'm cutting down."

"Are you aware of how weird it is to know that many Harry Potter spells?"

"Stupid muggles wouldn't understand!"

"How much hair product do you use?"

"Well, I try to keep it under twenty gallons. Gotta go green ya' know?"

"If you were to become a serial killer, would you tell Kurt?"

"Sure, he can help me hide the bodies."

"Would you ever eat Kurt if you were a cannible?"

"Well this depends on how you mean it-"

"AUHG! EWWW!" Mercedes blushed, "Don't talk 'bout my white boy like that! Now that image is forever implanted in my mind!"

"Why did you kill my freaking fish you..." Finn paused, "I probably shouldn't say those words."

"To fufill my homosidal urges."

"Good." Finn smiled as he wrote down the last answer, "I think you passed."

Blaine was about to move on when Mercedes stopped him, "One last question, please answer it honestly."

"Sure." Blaine nodded.

"Do you love Kurt?"

Blaine didn't have to think about it. "Yes. Yes I do."

xXx

A/N: Aww. It's pretty short, but how cute is that ending? Reviewus! Mwahahaha! Pretty puh-leeeease? I'm so excited for when Blaine gets to Kurt! Woot! 


End file.
